Incident at London
by winter2012
Summary: London, England is destroyed by a precision tactical nuclear device (missile) that was purposely launched by Andrew Busam (terrorist posing as Tremendous employee) to frame the company (Tremendous Industries, one of the largest weapons makers in the world) in order to get away with the horrific attack on London.


Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 1

Delvonnie J. Stephens

1910 Westmont Lane, #1812

Cincinnati, OH 45205

(513) 302-5976

Page One

Four Panels

CAP: Tremendous Industries – Outside of London

Tight on Andrew Busam walking into the TI Nuclear laboratory.

Tight on his finger pressing the red launch button.

Tight on the missile ejecting smoke.

Tight on the missile hitting the city of London with a massive explosion.

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 2

Page Two

Four Panels

CAP: Moscow, Russia.

2-1 The following day UK Prime Minister Blair Edwards stands at the podium for an outdoor press conference.

2-2 Tight on the large crowd of news media.

2-3 Tight on Edwards at the podium.

EDWARDS: Today I was supposed to talk with Russian leaders, but now I have learned that London was obliterated yesterday.

EDWARDS: I intend to find the culprit behind all of this by ordering Royal troops into the city remains to search for survivors and evidence. The mission begins today – thank you.

2-4 Edwards exits the podium.

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 3

Page Three

Four Panels

CAP: Tremendous Industries – Paris, France Facility.

3-1 Tight on company executives gathered in the boardroom.

3-2 Tight on CEO and president Vincent James at the head of the table.

JAMES: I've sent hired investigators into the ruins of London to eliminate any proof that ties us to this disaster.

COO (OP): This could ruin us. I hope your boys can do their job.

3-3 Tight on James' face.

JAMES: Don't panic…they will get it done.

3-4 Tight on his face with a devious grin.

JAMES: I guarantee it, gentlemen.

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 4

Page Four

Four Panels

CAP: Sussex, England – underground parking garage.

4-1 Tight on Busam standing next to his BMW on his cell phone.

BUSAM: Yes, sir, it is done. The Prime Minister is running an investigation that will most certainly put the blame on Tremendous.

4-2 Tight on Busam puffing on a lit cigarette.

4-3 Tight on him placing the cigarette at his side.

BUSAM: Yes, sir, I will wait for further instructions.

4-4 Tight on Busam hanging up the cell phone.

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 5

Page Five 

Four Panels

CAP: The ruined streets of London.

5-1 Tight on a group of eight survivers walking.

5-2 Tight the burnt cars.

5-3 Tight on the ravaged buildings and rubble.

5-4 Tight on one of the survivors, Evan, a porn director, puking from the toxic smell.

EVAN (SFX): Puking.

SHAUN (OP): You're going to make me sick.

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 6

Page Six

Four Panels

6-1 Tight on Avery, the kickboxer, covering his nose.

AVERY: What is that?

6-2 Tight on Shaun, the ex-convict, covering his nose.

SHAUN: I think I'm going to puke.

SHAUN: Let's go someplace from this smell.

6-3 Tight on Ronald, the mechanic.

RONALD: Like where?

SHAUN (OP): I'd be damned if I knew.

6-4 Tight on Jim, a cop, helping Evan to stand.

JIM: This guy don't look so good.

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 7

Page Seven

Four Panels

7-1 Tight on Evan's red eyes and pale face with peeling skin.

EVAN: I'm fine…really.

EVAN (SFX): Puking.

7-2 Tight on Evan puking again.

7-3 Tight on everyone stoping and staring.

7-4 Tight on the nurse, Tracy, examining Evan's face.

JIM (OP): Is he going to be okay?

TRACY: I'm not sure.

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 8

Page Eight

Four Panels

8-1 Tight on the firefighter and leader, Marcel.

MARCEL: We'll have to leave him if he can't keep up.

8-2 Tight on Tracy's face.

TRACY: I don't think so.

TRACY: I'd die here with him, first.

8-3 Tight on Marcel.

MARCEL: That's on you.

8-4 Tight on the rest of the group walking away.

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 9

Page Nine

Two Panels

9-1 Tight on Rochel, a young school teacher, aiding Tracy in helping Evan to walk.

TRACY: Thanks.

ROCHEL: No problem – they're all being asses.

EVAN: You know, we could have a threesome right now.

9-2 Tight on both women giving Evan a sour look.

EVAN (OP): Or not.

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 10

Page Ten

Four Panels

10-1 Tight on a black helicopter in the sky carrying Unit 5-13.

10-2 Tight on unit leader, Commander Coldwell.

COLDWELL: Listen up…our orders are to find and terminate any evidence that links Tremendous to this tragedy here.

COLDWELL: And do not let any survivors live – understand?

10-3 Tight on his men: Erikson, Miller, Sterm, Parks and White.

TROOPS (UNISON): Yes, sir!

10-4 Tight on Coldwell.

COLDWELL: We land in five. 

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 11

Page Eleven

Six Panels

11-1 Tight on a Royal Armed Forces truck containg the Royal troops.

11-2 The truck parks in front of the destroyed Federal building.

11-3 The soldiers emerge from the back.

11-4 Out last is the captain, Captain Reagal.

11-5 Tight on the team of five in combat gear, helmets and gas masks with their AK-47s in hand.

11-6 Tight on Reagal.

REAGAL: Men, our orders are to find any evidence identifying the culprit behind this terrorist attack. And to locate and rescue any survivors we find.

REAGAL: Do you understand the tasks laid out before you , "One", "Two", "Three", "Four" and "Five"?

ROYAL TROOPS (OP): Sir, yes, sir!

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 12

Page Twelve

Four Panels

CAP: Tremendous Industries – Paris, France Facility.

12-1 Tight on James at his desk on the phone with his assistant, Perry.

JAMES: He sent them in today?

PERRY (OP): Yes, sir.

12-2 Tight on James' angry face.

JAMES: Here's what you do: order Coldwell and his men to kill those soldiers. I'll deal with the Prime Minister.

PERRY (OP): Yes, sir.

12-3 Tight on James' mouth.

JAMES: Perry, send in Drake Snakewood.

PERRY (OP): Right away, sir.

12-4 Tight on James' hand slamming the phone down.

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 13

Page Thirteen

Four Panels

CAP: Ruined London.

13-1 From the highway a BMW enters London.

13-2 Tight on Busam's face.

BUSAM (THOUGHT): Wow…I'd hate to be on the receiving end of all this.

13-3 Tight on London and how it looks like a third-world country.

13-4 Tight on Big Ben missing its top-half where the clock once sat.

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 14

Page Fourteen

Six Panels

CAP: Downtown shopping district.

14-1 The survivors are out in front of the mall – part of it.

14-2 Tight on Marcel.

MARCEL: Some of the mall is okay. We'll take shelter in there, so follow me.

14-3 Tight on Tracy, Evan and Rochel slowly following behind.

MARCEL (OP): Hey, hurry up!

TRACY: We're coming, you dick!

14-4 Unit 5-13 emerges.

COLDWELL: Kill them all!

14-5 Tight on the unit firing their assault rifles.

14-6 Tight on a dead Tracy, Evan and Rochel lying facedown with bullet holes in their backs.

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 15

Page Fifteen

Five Panels

CAP: Inside the mall.

15-1 Unit 5-13 are in the mall.

15-2 Tight on the fleeing five survivors.

15-3 Tight on Avery falling and spraining his right ankle.

AVERY: Ouch!

15-4 The rest stop after hearing him.

15-5 Tight on Jim with his pistol in hand.

JIM: I got him – you three go!

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 16

Page Sixteen

Six Panels

16-1 Tight on the other three, Marcel, Shaun and Ronald, running.

16-2 Tight on Jim helping Avery to his feet.

JIM: I got you.

AVERY: Thanks.

16-3 From around the corner appears Unit 5-13.

16-4 Tight on Jim firing two shots.

16-5 Tight on Coldwell firing his assault rifle.

16-6 Tight on both Jim and Avery's bodies.

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 17

Page Seventeen

Four Panels

17-1 Tight on the partial footbridge that stops the remaining survivors cold.

17-2 Tight on the tree survivors.

MARCEL: Shit.

RONALD: What now?

MARCEL: We jump.

SHAUN: What?

17-3 Tight on the unit fast approaching.

17-4 Tight on Commander Coldwell's eyes, cold and merciless.

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 18

Page Eighteen 

Four Panels

18-1 Marcel takes off running.

18-2 He jumps the gap.

18-3 He lands on the other side.

18-4 Tight on Marcel.

MARCEL: Hurry up!

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 19

Page Nineteen

Five Panels

19-1 Tight on Ronald running.

19-2 Tight on his jump.

19-3 Tight on his landing.

19-4 Tight on Marcel.

MARCEL: Come on, you!

19-5 Tight on Shaun.

SHAUN (THOUGHT): I hate heights.

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 20

Page Twenty

Four Panels

20-1 Tight on Shaun running.

20-2 Tight on him jumping.

20-3 Tight on him missing the landing.

20-4 Tight on Shaun's dead body in the street below.

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 21

Page Twenty-One

Three Panels

21-1 Tight on the faces of Marcel and Ronald.

MARCEL (THOUGHT): Damn it.

21-2 Tight on Ronald.

RONALD: Let' get the hell out of here – now.

21-3 Tight on Ronald and Marcel fleeing.

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 22

Page Twenty-Two

Two Panels

22-1 Tight on Unit 5-13 looking down.

22-2 Tight on Shaun's body facedown with a puddle of blood around the head.

Incident at London #1 – DJ Stephens – 23

Page Twenty-Three

Three Panels

CAP: Tremendous Industries – Paris, France Facility.

23-1 Tight on hire assassin, Drake Snakewood, sitting before Mr. James.

JAMES: Do we have a deal?

DRAKE: Yes we do.

23-2 Tight on their handshake.

23-3 Tight on James' devious smile.

JAMES (THOUGHT): By this time tomorrow, the Prime Minister will be dead, and the world will be distracted away from London.

To be continued…


End file.
